Logs/17/07/31
02:21:35 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 02:21:41 finally gbot 02:23:52 oh alright, i'll get going faster then 02:24:01 http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/Angel 02:24:46 you like fam? 02:24:51 yo marco 02:25:02 Marco is Curlypaw's sis oop 02:26:30 hahaha 02:26:36 once this session ends 02:27:02 i may take a break tomorrow and take the day to finish all the shit i gotta do 02:27:14 Yeah I'll do more pages tmrw if you want 02:27:14 like the character sheet, rulebook, and all the npc pages 02:27:16 <123WoofAJ> yeah tbh 02:27:40 after that we can do a REAL test run for all the features 02:27:48 <123WoofAJ> i'll try to get the logo finished by tonight/tomorrow morning, then i'll continue onto the banner 02:27:49 <123WoofAJ> yA 02:28:01 ok! sounds good 02:28:57 err Eli sorry to annoy you but I havent done knacks/abliltes/skills/relations for like all of the NPCs 02:29:14 that's ok, we won't need em until day after tomorrow 02:29:18 bc tomorrow i'm gonna do them all 02:30:23 ok thanks! 02:30:33 (y) 02:30:48 gonna add family trees and bullet-based relations to my todo list 02:30:50 haha 02:31:33 yay xp 02:33:28 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior KICK 04:17:44 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 04:17:44 nyanfox2002 it is 04:17:47 nO 04:17:57 jk i'll use one of those 04:18:19 shit im gonna use the bathroom rly quick before things happen 04:18:21 ok let's do this 04:18:22 ok 04:18:24 can a mentor teach an apprentice a new skill or knack 04:18:30 yes 04:18:32 of course they can 04:18:34 <123WoofAJ> i m r e a d y 04:18:37 great 04:18:38 that's what a mentor is for dummy lol 04:19:03 w/ a mentor you can train and learn one level in one thing a day 04:19:17 just checking )^:^::^ 04:19:30 wren do u remember what u were doing last 04:19:34 before u left 04:19:52 wait nvm i can check logs lmao 04:20:36 back 04:21:53 ok let's do this 04:22:10 cy, just jump in with anything at any time, i'll fill you in on details when i can 04:22:18 !roll see 04:22:19 You rolled a 6 04:22:22 wow 04:23:31 no i dont remember what i was doing 04:23:33 I was v tired 04:25:21 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:25:36 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has joined #Special:Chat 04:26:06 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has left #Special:Chat Leaving 04:26:57 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has joined #Special:Chat 04:27:24 <123WoofAJ> weba 04:27:35 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has joined #Special:Chat 04:28:09 @Fub With a 6, Wrenpaw glances around camp after her nap and sees everything going on. Petalfall is talking to her sister Redstreak, who is seated beside her mate Thornfang. You can see Tanglefur's tangling brown tail swaying from out of Redstar's den - he appears to still be sick. Acornheart and Pinefang are gone, and Foxberry is sitting near the backway entrance clawing up clumps of grass with his paws out of tenseness. You spot Raccoonpaw talking with her mother Spottedbelly just outside of the nursery, and Shadepaw and Turtlepaw are sitting outside of the apprentices' den, watching the crowd blankly. 04:29:00 @Grace Stoatcry shook his head. "No, today's already pretty slow as it is. You could try hunting, maybe - we always need new prey for the pile." 04:29:28 (what cypress said last: "Hm, I'll be ready for that then. Is there anything to work on in general? 'Idle minds lead to more problems than answers,' my dad told me once!") 04:29:56 <123WoofAJ> problems than answers 04:29:56 <123WoofAJ> was i high 04:30:05 yes 04:30:39 Wrenpaw moved over to Foxberry, sitting next to him at a comfortable distance. "Hey, are you okay?" 04:30:49 also, see check on Foxberry 04:30:56 !roll see 04:30:57 You rolled a 1 04:31:02 nerd glasses 04:31:03 and so 04:31:05 it begins 04:31:21 <123WoofAJ> lolol 04:32:12 this is why I made sure Acornfang was very proficient at seeing 04:32:14 @Fub With a 1, you can see that it's Foxberry, and he's tense, and his fur is covered with dried yew berry juices. That is all. 04:32:14 "Why do you care?" Foxberry snaps back, turning away from Wrenpaw. 04:32:35 acornfang? lol who 04:32:47 wait 04:32:55 acornheart lmao 04:32:59 ooh ok 04:33:02 we have so many fangs in TC why not just 04:33:08 make everyone a fang right brain xd 04:33:28 there's only one fang name in tc 04:33:43 no there's Pinefang and Thornfang 04:33:44 <123WoofAJ> "That sounds like something I can occupy myself with. Thanks, Stoatcry!" Cypresspaw chirped, trotting out of camp with a wave of his tail. He subconciously moved closer towards the ThunderClan border, checking for and prey in the area. (See, +1) 04:33:58 <123WoofAJ> subconsciously* 04:34:01 according to the allegiances anyway 04:34:06 oh 04:34:09 oops im blind now 04:34:15 that's still only two lol 04:34:18 !roll see 04:34:19 it's contagious 04:34:19 You rolled a 2 04:34:50 <123WoofAJ> fuck 04:35:25 "After all that's happened with Sorrelspots, it's hard to see everyone like this. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, I just wanted to see if you were okay." 04:35:32 @Grace With a 3, you can spot a group of frogs croaking up a storm near a large puddle to the right, and a blackbird on a low-hanging branch to the left. 04:39:18 @Fub Foxberry groans. "Save your concern for someone else, 'cause I'm a warrior who can handle his own problems. Thanks, though." He hissed his thanks sharply, as if the words tasted bad and he had to get them out fast. 04:39:30 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw grinned, eyes locking onto the blackbird. He stalked forward, easing his paws down as slowly as he could. (Sneak??, +1) 04:39:40 !roll sneak 04:39:44 <123WoofAJ> fuck me 04:40:46 @Grace With a 3, you creep slowly and silently through the ferns towards the bird, but its twitchy eyes catch a glimpse of you below it and he flies off. 04:40:55 <123WoofAJ> FUCK 04:42:28 Wrenpaw grinned and nodded. "Sure." Rising to her paws, she headed up to where Tanglefur was poking out of the den. She tugged at his tail gently. "How is Redstar?" (Sight, Scent, and Listen check on Redstar's den) 04:43:18 all 3 in a row? wowza ok 04:43:26 !roll see 04:43:26 You rolled a 3 04:43:31 !roll scent 04:43:32 You rolled a 4 04:43:37 !roll listen 04:43:38 You rolled a 3 04:43:51 yes gotta scan that den 04:43:55 find out everything I can 04:44:02 )^: sneaking in again is too hard 04:45:22 <123WoofAJ> He scowled, tail lashing. Cypresspaw turned, instead slinking towards the thundering toads. (Sneak, +1) 04:47:38 @Fub With a 3, you see Redstar lying down on his side, his back facing you from within his den. With a 4, you scent that he's no longer sick, as the scents of vomit and illness are stale. With a 3, you hear the leader's ragged breathing, loud and uneven but still rhythmical. He seems to have recovered mostly from the night before. 04:47:38 Tanglefur looked back as he felt something tugging on his tail, and pulled it to the side as he backed out of Redstar's den. "Oh, Wrenpaw! Good morning, how was your nap?" the deputy teased good-heartedly. 04:47:45 !roll sneak 04:47:45 You rolled a 2 04:48:15 @Grace With a 3, you manage to catch all the frogs off-guard, and approach them rather closely. 04:48:26 !roll jump 04:48:27 You rolled a 5 04:48:29 frogs aren't slick 04:49:11 "It was good! Thanks. Redstar looks like he's doing much better, huh? I knew he'd pull through." 04:49:19 @Grace With a 5, you leap and catch two of the five croaking frogs beneath your paws, but the others you couldn't grab hopped away in terror. 04:49:25 !roll bite 04:49:26 You rolled a 4 04:49:45 damn good hunt 04:50:21 @Grace With a 4, your bites to the frogs' heads kill them quickly enough so as to not slip from your grasp. You pick up the frogs by their long sleek legs, your hunt victorious. 04:50:50 <123WoofAJ> hell yeah 04:51:25 @Fub Tanglefur nods. "Yes, it seems like it was just bad prey that somehow got to him. Petalfall's been giving him yarrow to cleanse his stomach, and so far it's worked. Thank StarClan for her, or Redstar may have lost another life!" 04:55:00 She grinned. "Yeah, she really is amazing. Redstar only has so many lives, after all. Are there any patrols going out soon?" 04:55:25 <123WoofAJ> Triumphantly, Cypresspaw began to walk back to camp, keeping both and ear and.. A nostril out, hoping to catch anything strange (Scent, Listen) 04:55:47 @Fub "Actually, the noon patrol should be leaving in just a few moments - ask them!" 04:56:40 "Great, whose leading it? Also, can I invite Turtlepaw and Shadepaw? They've been awful sad, maybe getting out would be good for them." 04:56:52 !roll scent 04:56:53 You rolled a 4 04:56:57 !roll listen 04:56:57 You rolled a 4 04:57:10 damn good job 04:57:28 <123WoofAJ> ooh 05:00:07 @Grace With a 4, you scent an extrememly faint but fresh metallic stench of blood near the area where you just caught the frogs. With a 4, you hear nothing out of place - the typical forest sounds. 05:00:07 As you enter camp, Liontooth approaches you, with a less than ecstatic face. "Cypresspaw, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Do you have a moment?" 05:00:14 fUCk 05:00:26 <123WoofAJ> fuck, play it cool 05:00:27 ? 05:01:35 <123WoofAJ> "Mhm! Lef me juth puth these frogth away!" Cypresspaw replied through the frogs, trotting over to the freshkill pile before padding back to Liontooth. 05:01:42 <123WoofAJ> i need to play this super cool 05:02:39 @Fub "Thornfang's leading it, go ask him about that," Tanglefur meows, then turning his attention back to his conversation with Redstar. 05:02:39 Thornfang is talking to Redstreak, and two other warriors stand near them, seeming to be idly waiting for the order to leave. 05:03:18 <123WoofAJ> my stomach is twisting in knots rn im so tense i am the opposite of cool 05:04:05 <123WoofAJ> fuck i meant to say that i dropped those frogs off 05:04:07 <123WoofAJ> lolol 05:04:58 "Okay, thanks again Tanglefur." She exited the den, walking over to Shadepaw and Turtlepaw. "How are you two doing?" 05:05:21 @Grace Liontooth nods, and when you return he leads the way into the apprentice's den, which is completely empty and a bit dark. 05:05:21 "Cypresspaw. During the dawn patrol this morning, we found a ThunderClan apprentice trespassing on our territory. With the use of some tactics, we managed to get some information from her that will help us in the future... but she also knew things that only ShadowClan cats are supposed to know." 05:05:55 <123WoofAJ> some tactics 05:06:05 did you mean: pinning me to the floor 05:06:42 The big tabby stopped, taking a few breaths, then continued. "We're asking all the cats in ShadowClan, starting with apprentices, if they know of anyone who's particularly close to ThunderClan cats. Did you see anyone leaving camp when the rest of us were mourning Ambertooth and Yarrowleaf?" 05:08:32 @Fub Shadepaw and Turtlepaw both turned their gazes to Wrenpaw. Turtlepaw spoke. "Shadepaw lost his voice this morning, so we're just sharing tongues here for the day until he gets it back." 05:08:37 <123WoofAJ> "Well, I thought I saw Bearfang leave, but I'm not all that sure. I left camp too, but I had already paid my respects to Yarrowleaf and Ambertooth. I was feelin' kinda sick, and I didn't want to make anyone worry anymore than they already were." 05:09:25 <123WoofAJ> ".. Wait. Do you think someone is telling ThunderClan all of our secrets?" 05:09:57 <123WoofAJ> im shaking so hard rn 05:10:38 "I was wondering if you'd want to come on patrol with me, if Thornfang lets us. How'd Shadepaw lose his voice?" 05:10:45 @Grace Liontooth's eyes narrowed, and he did not respond. Then, he nodded slowly and reluctantly. "There's no way that ThunderClan apprentice could've known what she did, unless someone from ShadowClan told her. ...Can anyone verify your story?" 05:14:34 @Fub Turtlepaw exchanged a glance with the mute Shadepaw, then replied. "I don't know how he lost it, but we'll find out when he gets it back, I guess. A patrol might be nice. The air is getting a little stale in the apprentices' den, anyway." She stood up, and looked at her dark brother. "Let's go, Shadepaw." 05:14:34 Shadepaw suddenly shook his head, scrambling back into the den. 05:14:34 "Come on, Shadepaw. We can't be in here forever!" Turtlepaw poked Shadepaw's flank with her paw softly. 05:14:34 Still, everything in his body screamed 'no', and he shivered at the thought of going outside. 05:15:03 who did this to my boy what the fuck 05:15:06 im gonna fuck that bitch up 05:15:22 <123WoofAJ> "Sorry, Liontooth, I went out alone. Like I said, I didn't want anyone to fuss over me. I mean, when I came back, I went to the medicine den to see if Marshfern was in there. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't really sick, but she wasn't there. I took a nap after that, I heard that sleeping on sickness would make it go away! I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful, but I can always try to help out if you need assistance." 05:17:15 @Grace His gaze grew colder, and he skimmed up and down the apprentice's body analytically. "You left camp without telling anyone, while we were distracted by mourning, because 'you felt sick'?" 05:17:25 "Wait..Turtlepaw I think something's wrong? Shadepaw, are you okay?" 05:17:30 <123WoofAJ> fuck 05:18:02 <123WoofAJ> eli why do you do this 05:19:38 @Fub "He's been scared of the outside ever since he came back from his walk late last night. I don't know what's gotten into him, but he just refuses to leave the camp. I had to drag him even out of this den to sunbathe with me..." 05:19:42 Although Wrenpaw was never very good with emotions, she considered Shadepaw a friend and this was very concerning. 05:22:00 tfw you click on a video and don't realize it's 10 hours until an hour in 05:22:54 iWell..this is quite the predicament./i Wrenpaw wondered if there was any way that Shadepaw could communicate without his voice. (Ponder +1) 05:23:40 !roll ponder 05:23:41 You rolled a 3 05:26:22 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:26:25 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has joined #Special:Chat 05:26:48 <123WoofAJ> god, i hope this is right 05:28:05 @Fub With a 4, you think of one very possible way to communicate while mute, and a couple others that you almost instantly scrap because of their unreasonable difficulty. The way that came to mind first was a system of tail and/or paw signalling, where Shadepaw could point or gesture with his paws or tail to get basic ideas across. 05:28:45 <123WoofAJ> ugh brb 05:29:01 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has joined #Special:Chat 05:29:41 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:29:47 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has joined #Special:Chat 05:30:33 fuck I gtg 05:30:51 @Grace Liontooth's piercing eyes glare down at you still, until he eventually caves with a hefty sigh. "You really need to learn that, at a time like that, there's no excuse to not tell someone where you're going. Take a warrior or someone else with you, even if you know you'd be better alone. Now, tell me more about Bearfang..." 05:30:58 ok fub! cyu later then 05:31:08 -!- Fubsy ~chat@wikia/Fubsy has left #Special:Chat Leaving 05:31:12 cya katie 05:31:59 <123WoofAJ> fuck 05:32:14 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior KICK 05:32:29 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 05:33:56 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 05:33:59 <123WoofAJ> fUCK 05:33:59 <123WoofAJ> i dont remember anything from last night 05:34:01 aight 05:34:05 <123WoofAJ> did i take any notes on bearfang 05:34:08 what about your file 05:34:11 yeah like 2 i think 05:34:23 User:123WoofAJ/Test Run Notes 05:34:46 <123WoofAJ> bigfuck i didnt 05:35:05 <123WoofAJ> gonna have to bs my way through this 05:35:17 me @ life 05:35:22 i can give you 05:35:24 the logs 05:35:27 if you want them 05:35:38 not the entire logs but the stuff about bearfang 05:35:40 <123WoofAJ> that would be 100% helpful 05:35:48 ok, gimme a sec them 05:36:27 <123WoofAJ> ughugh thanks 05:36:27 <123WoofAJ> i cant remember anything more than the beach scenes and the running and the strong memory of bigyou setting us up 05:36:32 <123WoofAJ> im still bitter 05:37:09 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 05:37:14 <123WoofAJ> yo hope! 05:37:26 yo yo 05:37:46 ya'll in a session? can I just slither into it for just stay in (rc) camp like a good lil cat 05:38:07 <123WoofAJ> yep, in a session rn 05:38:08 do w/ever dude 05:38:21 if you wanna jump in at riverclan you can, but probably not gonna be a lot going on there 05:38:45 whats up at the session? 05:39:20 <123WoofAJ> im getting interrogated and im freaking out 05:39:58 have some cold water and (optional) cry 05:40:30 <123WoofAJ> i will have both 05:41:11 I'll jump in at (rc) and probably do something illegal as per usual 05:42:46 <123WoofAJ> on a crash course to figure out how to be non sus 05:43:11 dont freak out 05:43:15 looking them in the eyes 05:43:20 (aim no higher) 05:43:31 summon all the courage you require 05:43:43 then u win 05:45:36 Cypresspaw edged around the outskirts of the camp, trying to focus on any out of place cat in the crowd. 05:45:36 Cypresspaw frowned. He didn't spot the large gruff warrior Bearfang among the mourners. It was impossible to miss him, even in a crowd of grizzled ShadowClan cats. Perhaps he was in the medicine den checking on Antfoot and Scorchtail. Cypresspaw eased towards the medicine den, pausing outside the den and pricking his ears. 05:45:36 With a 4, you listen to the den and hear some talking, but it's not from Bearfang, and Marshfern's out with the rest of the Clan. Antfoot and Scorchtail are awake, and you can hear them faintly whispering with weak voices. Unfortunately, you can't make out any of their words. 05:45:36 Cypresspaw frowned. Again, no sign of Bearfang, this time in the medicine den. Where was that cat? He instead listened out for any sign of the grizzled warrior, or just for gossip in general. (part 1) 05:46:16 With a 3, you would normally be able to hear if the warrior were in camp or if cats were gossiping, but because it was a night of mourning, there's still nothing. Bearfang must be out of camp. 05:47:00 pssst Eli can you start the session for me if you like? 05:47:25 sure, gimme a sec though 05:50:17 @Hope You arrive at RiverClan camp by sunrise, and immediately head to the apprentices' den to get some sleep, as you were exhausted. You awaken just before noon, and the Clan is going on just as it usually would, with warriors patrolling, hunting, gathering wet moss, and basking in the warm summer sun. However, you notice that Badgerpaw and his crew are gone from the den, leaving you with only Nightpaw to talk to. 05:51:37 Oh my god my old mate just told someone they deserved to get abused 05:51:50 I have screenies sending them to Fubsy so she can ban this sicko brb 05:52:48 the old mate thats super problematic?? the same one?? ? 05:52:51 yep. 05:53:20 <123WoofAJ> "I will, Liontooth," Cypresspaw replied, before continuing on. "Well, I was looking around the crowd in the clearing after I had tried mourning for Yarrowfang and Ambertooth. I wanted to make sure everyone was ok. Well, as ok as they could be in.. A situation like that. I didn't see Bearfang mourning with them, so I was a bit worried. I went into the medicine den to see if he was there, since I was going to check on Antfoot and Scorchtail anyways. He wasn't in there, so I could only assume that he left camp. I did smell something that might've been his scent before I left, but I didn't follow it." 05:53:55 <123WoofAJ> before I left camp* 05:54:56 Cypresspaw slid out of camp, head dipped as he exited. He took a deep whiff of the territory as he made his was a few fox lengths away from camp. 05:54:56 With a 4, you catch a faint but present scent trail from camp's back entrance that was distinctly Bearfang. 05:54:56 Cypresspaw frowned. Where could that warrior be going? He shook his head, filing the general direction of the scent away in his mind. Instead, he made his way back to the ThunderClan border, hoping to find more clues at the scene. 05:54:56 With a 5, you notice Wolfstar talking to Stoatcry. They both seem a bit worried about something. Tigerpaw is nowhere to be found again, but Bearfang is back, speaking to Shredpelt and Coalfoot calmly, likely about happy recent events. Lizardpaw's tail is poking out of the nursery, waving to and fro excitedly. 05:54:59 that's everything oops 05:55:13 "Nightpaw, do you know where the rest have gone?" Curlypaw mewed, tilting her head. 05:56:36 @Grace Liontooth sat, listening intently. His thick dark tail sweeped the ground behind him, his eyes still narrowed but in a relaxed way instead of a critical one. 05:57:36 @Hope Nightpaw shook her head. "I dunno. They left yesterday morning, and I haven't seen them since. I don't think anyone has, actually." 05:58:10 "Yesterday morni- OK, I can go look for them. Wanna come?" She asked, shuffling her paws. 05:58:11 <123WoofAJ> (oh, also, is it alright to train in pms during a session, or is that reserved for a different time 05:58:33 BRB dinner 05:58:38 (you can train during sessions, sure) 05:58:40 ok 05:59:22 @Hope Nightpaw took a moment to think, then shrugged, "Sure, why not? Let's go ask some warriors to come too, though. It's still pretty dangerous out there." 06:03:57 <123WoofAJ> "I did see Bearfang back at camp again this afternoon, though, but I went over to Lizardpaw who wanted me to see Rosepetal's new kits, so that's all I really know." 06:05:57 @Grace Liontooth nodded. "I'll speak with Bearfang later today, then. Thank you for the information." 06:06:34 "Is there anything else you can tell me that could help us find this traitor?" 06:09:14 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 06:10:33 hey 06:12:01 hi 06:12:02 wb 06:12:07 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has joined #Special:Chat 06:12:56 <123WoofAJ> "I don't think so. If I remember anything relevant, I'll come straight to you!" 06:13:21 "Danger! Pah. Are you scared? What if they're on enemy territory? I don't need them to hate me even more!" 06:14:04 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has joined #Special:Chat 06:15:07 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 06:15:42 eli help I need a desc of Marco 06:16:27 @Grace "Please do," Liontooth meows, getting up and leaving the den. "You're free to go." 06:16:27 @Hope Nightpaw tilted her head as she stood up. "Why would they hate you? Badgerpaw and his friends would be the ones in trouble, not you." The black she-cat purred a chuckle. "We'll be fine as long as we don't go alone." 06:16:30 oh uh lemme get it 06:16:51 black-and-white she-cat with golden eyes 06:17:00 Thanks ) 06:17:25 "I wonder why'd they'd hate me. Come on Nightpaw, please can we just go alone? I'm strong!" 06:18:37 @Hope She raises a nonexistent eyebrow. "Why are you so adamant about going alone, Curlypaw? I didn't know you were as hardheaded as they are!" 06:19:55 "Don't you hate people that get you into trouble? Especially as everyone is so prejudiced against kittypets. I wanna prove myself." 06:20:57 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw mewed a quick word of thanks, but not fast enough for the warrior to catch if before he left. He stood in the darkness for a moment, brows furrowed before smoothing himself out, putting on a neutral expression before striding out of the den. 06:22:38 @Hope Nightpaw stares at you, then rolls her eyes. "I was born in this Clan, and even I know not to make a search party with just young apprentices. Come on, you can prove yourself without being a fishbrain." 06:23:18 "They'll. All. Hate. Me. They all do! Come on! Just once." 06:23:40 <123WoofAJ> He approached the freshkill pile, eyeing the various choices of prey before picking out a vole, retreating to a shady spot to eat in peace. As he ate his prey, he couldn't help but be reminded of Liontooth's words. He mentioned a ThunderClan apprentice. It couldn't have been a coincidence. It had to be Wrenpaw. What did she tell them? Whatever she had said, it was enough to set his mentor hunting for a rat in the clan. 06:24:22 <123WoofAJ> And ihe/i would be a dead rat soon. Unless.. 06:24:49 @Hope "You're crazy. If you want to be respected in the Clan, getting yourself killed looking for some troublemakers won't do it." 06:25:41 "I know I'm crazy. Guess I'll see you in StarClan then. Don't tattle." She lashed her tail and stalked out of the den. 06:25:46 She paused to stretch and yawn, then looked over her shoulder before she left the den. "But fine. If you want to find them alone, you can do it alone." 06:25:49 oops 06:26:33 <123WoofAJ> If he could deflect suspicious for long enough to find a solution to the war and an answer to the murders, maybe, just maybe, his clan would let him live. 06:27:33 I added Smell +1 to her thingy so can you roll for me to scent them Eli? 06:27:38 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw nodded to himself, snapping up the last bits of his vole and disposing of the remains. 06:27:47 sure 06:27:56 <123WoofAJ> rip 06:28:08 -!- WCNGBot was kicked from #Special:Chat by EliteNinjaWarrior KICK 06:28:47 -!- WCNGBot ~chat@wikia/WCNGBot has joined #Special:Chat 06:28:54 !roll scent 06:28:54 You rolled a 6 06:28:57 wow 06:28:59 yah boi 06:29:14 <123WoofAJ> holy damn 06:29:35 you didn't add smell +1 actually, but it's fine you got a 6 anyway lol 06:30:11 <123WoofAJ> Cypresspaw began to groom his sleek fur, listening out for anything going on in camp. (Listen) 06:30:18 I might've changed my thingies oops 06:32:27 @Hope With a 6, you catch the fishy smell of RiverClan camp - your home, at the moment - and the fresh scents of the dawn patrol who just left. However, the scents of Badgerpaw, Hailpaw and Mousepaw are all stale, as they haven't come back since they left through the back entrance the sunrise before. 06:32:31 !roll listen 06:32:31 You rolled a 6 06:33:07 <123WoofAJ> ooh 06:34:18 -!- HopeIsSmol ~chat@wikia/HopeIsSmol has joined #Special:Chat 06:34:23 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has left #Special:Chat Leaving 06:34:24 -!- 123WoofAJ ~chat@wikia/123WoofAJ has joined #Special:Chat 06:34:49 @Grace With a 6, you can hear Liontooth interrogating other cats in the elders' den about the possibility of a spy, but can't make out any specific words being said. You also hear Stoatcry talking to Lizardpaw quietly. The loudest conversation is the one between Vinefur and Shredpelt, where the two brothers were arguing over Wildstreak's affections. Something must have happened to cause such a rift between them. 06:35:22 <123WoofAJ> holy shit 06:35:42 Curlypaw followed the scents determinedly, not caring when she slipped into a puddle. 06:35:48 do I roll to track 06:35:49 or 06:35:55 if you want to use track, sure 06:36:03 <123WoofAJ> can you repaste that part with bearfang back in camp, if it isnt any trouble 06:36:17 Sure I'll use track 06:36:42 With a 5, you notice Wolfstar talking to Stoatcry. They both seem a bit worried about something. Tigerpaw is nowhere to be found again, but Bearfang is back, speaking to Shredpelt and Coalfoot calmly, likely about happy recent events. Lizardpaw's tail is poking out of the nursery, waving to and fro excitedly. 06:36:51 ok, which check are you using track on? 06:36:54 see, listen or smell 06:37:29 wait a second 06:37:35 you don't even have track lmao 06:37:37 <123WoofAJ> did 06:37:37 <123WoofAJ> did bearfang hook up with wildstreak and one brother supported it but the other does and now they fight 06:37:46 <123WoofAJ> other doesnt* 06:37:53 ...no 06:37:57 <123WoofAJ> fuck 06:38:26 <123WoofAJ> im just throwing shit at the wall and seeing what sticks tbh 06:38:56 o yeh i forgot lmao 06:39:41 She followed the scent, and stopped to smell again to see if it had gotten fresher. (eli roll i believe in u) 06:39:57 !roll smell 06:39:58 You rolled a 4 06:40:23 <123WoofAJ> oh and also, when is that patrol going to be sent out 06:40:50 @Hope With a 4, you still smell the same things as before, and the apprentices' scents are still no fresher than they were before. 06:40:55 oh right 06:41:08 <123WoofAJ> i need to do more clan shit to be non sus 06:41:12 they left in the time it took you to hunt and get interrogated lol 06:41:22 <123WoofAJ> fuck 06:41:33 <123WoofAJ> :'( 06:41:43 Curlypaw followed the scent, looking around cautiously 06:41:50 see check? 06:42:26 lmao cy hasn't even done any rp at all yet rip 06:43:07 <123WoofAJ> ;; 06:43:14 see check shure 06:43:16 yea im anxious and thinking abt? stuff? and panicking abt other stuff but spectating its ok 06:43:24 oh ok 06:43:39 if you wanna talk about any of it we can pause 06:43:56 no its okay hah 06:44:13 are u sure 06:44:27 yea 06:44:29 sorry abt the stuff, hope it gets better soon 06:44:41 we're here if you decide u change ur mind 06:44:58 brb 06:45:30 its alright, im fine 06:45:46 if anything im sorry for not getting into this and actually doing what im supposed to do 06:45:47 <123WoofAJ> fuck 06:45:47 <123WoofAJ> what do shc apprentices even go for fun sflkdfj 06:46:13 they go hunt frogs and play with friends 06:46:17 <123WoofAJ> dont worry man!! you arent obligated to roleplay w us ^^ 06:46:32 <123WoofAJ> ugh but one friend is missing and the other one is occupied w the deputy 06:46:42 <123WoofAJ> and i already hunted frogs 06:48:49 i mean i signed up for this and now im bein a pussy so idk 06:48:49 but thank u 06:49:25 "Marco was three moons when her father died suddenly from a poisoned mouse he had gotten as a gift from a black tabby tom." and its k Cy!! you dont have to rp 06:51:24 -!- EliteNinjaWarrior ~chat@wikia/EliteNinjaWarrior has joined #Special:Chat 06:52:44 well 06:52:49 hm 06:53:59 i wonder who 06:54:01 that was 06:54:18 !roll see 06:54:18 You rolled a 4 06:54:18 cOUGH http://warriorsnextgen.wikia.com/wiki/Viper COUGH 06:55:26 @Hope With a 4, you see that the Noon patrol is just edging around the lake, clearly looking for prey to bring home. Nothing suspicious or dangerous, though. 06:55:31 maybe lol 06:56:30 oh btw 06:56:36 where is viper situated? 06:58:02 <123WoofAJ> sorry, unsaid 06:58:03 <123WoofAJ> i was reading shit 06:59:25 wb 06:59:33 <123WoofAJ> As Cypresspaw groomed the last lingering bits of muck from his fur, his thoughts couldn't help but to turn to Tigerpaw. Where was she, was she alright? He tried his best to remember where she was last, or what she was even doing. (Recall) 07:00:42 hey yo 07:01:04 i'm kinda tired/burnt out still, can we put it on hold here and continue later 07:01:36 yep 07:01:59 yea 07:02:21 He's in an abandoned twoleg house near Horseplace 07:02:40 oh ok 07:02:47 to the west or east of it 07:03:37 West 07:03:55 oki 07:04:23 gonna get off then 07:04:33 all our places are saved so we can start up fresh at... 07:04:53 idk sometime this wednesday 07:04:54 Byeee 07:05:06 Have a good day/sleep 07:05:08 cya 07:05:44 night 07:05:47 <123WoofAJ> alrighty